Through Your Eyes
by ashlynnb14
Summary: Lynx came to Charming to visit her old college roommate, but somethings may not be quite what they seem. She's got secrets and has no intention of staying put. What happens when she meets a certain Son that makes her reconsider everything? As usual I suck at summaries, check it out though :) I don't own Sons of Anarchy, its characters or places, that's all Kurt Sutter **ON HOLD**
1. Chapter 1

As usual, I was running late the day I was supposed to catch a flight out to California. I had packed my bags a week in advance and made sure that my dog, Alice, had her pills for the flight weeks before that. Somehow though, I still managed to find myself and Alice running through JFK, hoping not to miss the plane. Somehow, we made it and slid to a stop in front of the gate just before they closed the door.

Everyone on the plane stared at me as Alice and I made our way to our seat. I don't really know if it was the fact that I was, in their minds, holding up take off or if it was the fact that I have bright blue hair that reaches my ass. Either way, they were staring and it was annoying. I crammed my backpack into the overhead compartment and took my seat next to an older woman and what looked to be her great-grand children. She eyed Alice and I as I squeezed by her and the children, but didn't drum up the nerve to say anything.

The flight attendant made the usual safety announcements and talked about the flying conditions for our non-stop flight as we taxied out onto the runway. Alice, loving plane rides a little too much, stuck her nose right up to the window and watched the ground as we gained speed and finally lifted off.

"What kind of doggy is that?" The little blonde girl sitting right next to me asked with a smile. The old lady chastised her for talking to strangers, but I waved her comments off.

"She's a French Bulldog. Her name's Alice, she doesn't bite, if you want to pet her." I said with a grin. Alice perked up at her name and turned around to look at the little girl. She reached out her hand, timidly, and patted Alice on the head. The old lady caught sight of it and grabbed the kid's hand and jerked it away.

A few minutes later, the little girl looked over at me and stuck out her bottom lip. I shrugged and mouthed sorry before putting on my headphones and reclining my seat. Alice had long since fell asleep on my lap, so I felt comfortable kicking back for the ride into Cali.

The rest of the plane ride was rather boring. The flight attendant came by a few times, the old lady stared at me when she didn't think I was looking, and the in-flight movie was an old cartoon I didn't have any interest in. Finally, the attendant stood up front and announced that we would be making our final descent into Sacramento in five minutes. I took off my headphones and put my seat upright, accidentally waking Alice up in the process.

She looked out the window as we landed in Sacramento and taxied up to the gate. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and turned the airplane mode off. It started vibrating a couple times, which always makes Alice growl. The old lady looked like I had some killer bear at her throat and leaned farther away from us. I rolled my eyes and held up a finger to Alice, quieting her instantly, before checking my text messages.

**_Sooo glad you're on your way! Wish you had let me pick you up. See you when you get here!_**

******_Call me once you get your rental and head this way! I'm so happy you're finally coming here!_**

I laughed and locked my screen before sliding it back in my pocket and undoing my seat belt. The sight of me getting ready to get up sent Alice into a frenzy. She started doing circles in my lap, pausing to look at me every few spins. I laughed and waited patiently as the lady and kids got out into the aisle before standing up to get my bag.

We got off the plane, claimed the luggage, and picked up the rental car without a problem. When I stepped out into the parking lot, I was suddenly thankful I had packed shorts and other warm weather clothes. New York hadn't been cold at almost 75 degrees, but it was still down right warm here. I cranked the car as Alice did her business in the grass and the thermostat confirmed it was closer to 90 degrees here.

"Are you done? Let's go see Tara." I said to Alice. Her ears perked up and she sprinted over to the car and tried her best to climb up inside. I laughed and helped her in, gaining a look that she was so well known for.

"Fine, next time you can just run beside the car." I teased as she licked my hand. The car ride was pretty boring, so I spent most of the drive singing and humming along to my new Yellawolf album.

I pulled up to the address Tara had texted me at about four o'clock pacific time and remembered that I hadn't called her like I said I would. I slid my sunglasses to the top of my head and scrolled to her name in my phone. She answered on the first ring.

"Are you going to come inside or are you going to sit in the car all day?" She asked with a laugh. I groaned, having been caught, and shut the car off. Alice hopped out as soon as I opened the car door. I grabbed my backpack, leaving the other luggage for later, and headed to the front door. Tara flung the door open and pulled me into a huge hug. I laughed as she almost choked me.

"Tara, you're kind of killing me. I mean I know you are a hardened murderer after killing that psycho ex of yours but do you really have to choke your best friend?" I said pulling back. Her eyes widened as she looked over at the neighboring houses before picking Alice up.

"Lynx, the whole world doesn't need to know about that and besides, if I was going to kill you I would have done it back in Chicago." She said as Alice mauled her with kisses. She stepped aside and waved me in before sitting Alice back down. I looked around after setting my bag in a chair.

"Nice place, dear. God, I haven't seen you in forever! You look the same as the day we graduated! Your hair looks better though." I said with a wink. Tara rolled her eyes and flipped me the bird.

"Yeah, says the person with bright blue hair. No offense but, your hair critique isn't valid in society." She said as she walked into the kitchen. When she came back, she was holding two bottles of beer. "I see you added a couple more tattoos. You want a beer?" She asked rhetorically.

I took a bottle and sat down next to her on the couch. Something about being with Tara again brought back all the crazy memories from dorm parties and all-nighters. Okay, so her all-nighters consisted of studying for class and mine were less than studious, but still, we both had all-nighters.

"So, how's your Mom?" Tara asked after taking a swig from her bottle. I cut my eyes over at her and shrugged. She frowned as I let out a sigh.

"Tara, I told you months ago that we weren't speaking. She decided that it was okay to meddle in my relationship, so I decided it was okay to cut her out of my life." I said with a shrug. Tara rolled her eyes at me and shook her head.

"Lynx, just because your Mom encouraged your boyfriend to propose to you after two years, doesn't mean she meant any harm." She said, diverting her eyes from me to sleeping Alice on the rug. I downed the rest of my bear quickly and sat the empty bottle on the coaster.

"If she hadn't pushed him to do that, I wouldn't have broken up with him and he wouldn't have moved out. It's just a whole domino problem that probably isn't entirely her fault but it's still her fault." I said stubbornly. Tara wasn't buying it for a minute.

"Were you or were you not planning on breaking up with him anyways? Wasn't he, what'd you call him, cookie cutter?" She asked with a laugh before going to get more beer. I let out a breath, purposely making a fluttering noise with my lips.

"Enough about me and my nosy mother, you've got to tell me more about your man." I said with a grin as she handed me another bottle of beer. She blushed a little as she pulled her legs up beneath her on the couch.

"I mean, you know everything already. High school love that I left when I came to Chicago, came back to Charming and started seeing each other again. He's still an outlaw and I'm a doctor. There's really not much to tell that you don't know." She said, smiling off into wonderland. I shoved her lightly and shrugged.

"That's fine but I'm telling you if I meet him and find out you've just been showing me pictures of some magazine model you've never met then I'm kicking you ass." I said with a wink. Tara flicked her wrist at me and smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Speaking of Jax though, you need to get some rest because you are coming to a party at the clubhouse tonight. Abel is at Gemma's tonight so I didn't have an excuse, now I at least have you." She said as she stood up from the couch. I laughed and grabbed my bag as I followed her down the hall to a guest room.

"Oh, my dearest Tara, how ever will you make it up to me? Why, I just detest parties." I said sarcastically. Tara laughed and stepped aside so Alice could follow me into the bedroom. "Wake me up at least two hours before we need to leave. I need to not look like a hobo and you will be braiding my hair."

Tara bowed with an eye roll before closing the door and leaving me to sleep. I flopped down on the bed with Alice in my arms. Within minutes, I was sound asleep beside the snoring machine that is my dog.

Tara knocked on the door shortly before opening it and jumping on the bed with me. I rubbed my eyes awake as Alice barked and growled, having ingbeen so rudely awakened. I held up my hand and Alice sat down quietly as Tara and I laughed together.

"She gives looks almost as cold as you do, Lynx." Tara said with a laugh. I looked over at Alice and nodded.

"Yeah, she has a thing about being laughed at. Do you mind if I take a shower? I'm pretty sure I smell like a plane." I said sniffing my shirt and wrinkling my nose. Tara laughed and nodded, pointing towards the en suite. She got up to walk back out, but paused by the door.

"Hey Lynx?" She asked. I finished pulling my shirt off and looked over at her. "I'm really glad you're here." She said with a smile. I grinned and nodded.

"Me too." I agreed before she closed the door behind her. I finished stripping down and headed into the shower. Luckily I had remembered my blueberry shampoo despite my rush this morning. I had started using it as a joke in college, but fell in love with the smell and how shiny it kept my long locks.

After a shower, shave, and towel dry, I pulled on my black jeggings and a white muscle tee that read: Carpe That Fuckin Diem, and a pair of heels with silver studs on them. Before starting my make-up, I tracked Tara down in her and Jax's room and drug her into the guest bathroom.

"You braid and I do make-up." I said with a smile into the mirror. Ever since freshmen year, this had been our routine. I had no idea how to braid and I did her makeup for her after she was done. She got the short end of the deal considering how long my hair is and how little makeup she likes to wear, but she always insisted.

"You got your breast augmentation, I see." Tara giggled as she finished up the end of my braid. I looked down at my chest and smiled.

"Tara, we aren't at the hospital, you can call it a boob job." I said with a laugh. "Yeah, I did it right after I broke up with Teddy. He never wanted me to, so it seemed kind of fitting to do it then."

"Well, it looks good. It fits you, actually. Most women around here look even sluttier with big fake boobs. Yours actually look pretty natural and it fits you." She said, obviously getting awkward towards the end. I laughed as she tied my hair off and switched spots with me.

"Enough staring at my tits, bitch. How do you want me to do your eyes?" I said with my eye shadow brush between my teeth. She pursed her lips and moved them side-to-side before eyeing me suspiciously.

"Tell ya what. You can go ahead and do a smoky eye, but not super dark." I smiled as I picked up a palate. "Lynx, not super dark." She reiterated. I nodded as I started applying the shadow and liner. Once I was done, she opened her eyes and smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much Lynx!" She said standing and hugging me. "I swear if you didn't live across the country, I would hire your full time to do this." She said, leaning in to get a closer look in the mirror.

I bit my lip in silence as I tossed the tools and product back in my bag. Tara stood up straight and took my hand, leading me out of the bathroom. I managed to catch my purse as she hauled me out of the room and to the front door. She swiped up her keys and threw Alice a rawhide bone from my back-pack and we were out the door.

"Is she going to destroy the house while were gone?" Tara asked as she buckled her seatbelt. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, she's used to being in the apartment while I'm at work. She doesn't bother anything. Besides, she's probably still tuckered out from the plane ride and drugs." I reassured her as she pulled out onto the road.

"So, give me a five second rundown on each of Jax's cohorts so I know what to expect." I said as I leaned back in the seat. Tara laughed and absentmindedly rubbed the leather of her steering wheel with her thumb.

"Okay, first there's Opie. Jax's best friend since we were little. Sweet, tall, long beard and hair and married to a porn-star named Lyla." I chuckled a little, to which Tara smiled and shrugged. "Let's see, who next? Well, we have Chibs, he's Scottish and likes to drink but he's probably the second closest to Jax. He's got some old scars from Ireland but he's a sweetheart despite his trying not to be." She laughed and continued.

"Then we have Tig. Oh, Tig. He's got short curly hair and a goatee. He's sweet but a little eccentric. He'd always have your back but he's got a lot of weird fetishes and is always horny. Oh yeah, Happy will probably be there. He's bald and always looks like he's about to strangle someone, but that's just his face. I think." Tara took a long breath and shook her head at me.

"There's a lot to go through. Next, we have Juice. He's Puerto Rican, has a Mohawk and tribal tattoos on his head. He has a smile that will light up a room and is really sweet. Next there's Bobby. He's got tons of wild salt and pepper hair and is an awesome baker. He's usually quiet until he's got quite a few beers in him. Um, last we've got Piney, he's Opie's dad, a real sweetheart. Then finally we have Clay, Jax's step-dad and the club President. He's pretty abrasive, or can be so just be prepared for that if he comes around. Yep, that finally sums them all up." She said, pulling into a gated parking lot in front of an automotive shop.

"Good timing, Tara. Sorry, I didn't know there were so many or I would have just asked for names." I laughed, earning a nasty look, as I looked around at all the motorcycles lined up and the leather clad men and scantily clad women roaming around the parking lot. There was a reaper with a rifle scythe painted in several places as I looked around. They also had an awesome barbeque pit cut out and glowing that said Sons of Anarchy. I noticed a blonde biker look over at Tara's suv as we parked.

"Ready or not?" Tara said as she got out of the suv. "You can leave your purse locked in here. It's safer than a police station." She said with a laugh as, whom I assumed was Jax, pulled her into a hug and mini-make-out. I smirked as I got out and closed the door behind me.

Tara led Jax towards the back of her car where I was waiting. She smiled at Jax and then me as I gave him a small wave. I could tell he may have been a little surprised at the appearance of Tara's old college roommate that graduated pre-law. The degree always threw people off, especially since I'm a tattoo artist and have no interest in pursuing law.

"Hey, I've heard a lot about you." He said, reaching his hand out. "Jax Teller." He said with a dazzling smile. I shot a super quick look over to Tara and smiled back at Jax.

"I would hope so or else Tara's boyfriend would get pissed that your mouth attacked her." I said with a laugh as I finished shaking his hand. "Lynx Smith. I've heard a ton about you." He nodded and looked down at Tara.

"I'll go get you two some beer. Everybody but Clay is here so feel free to make introductions, Tara." He said before heading into what I would assume was the clubhouse. When I looked up at the crowd again, it was hard not to notice a few people staring over at me. Tara bit her bottom lip as she walked forward.

"It's just been a while since anyone new has come around." She said with a smile. I laughed and shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm sure the blue hair, tats, and tits have nothing to do with it at all." I corrected her. She shrugged and laughed a little as she walked up to a group of guys.

"Ay, doc, nice ta see you finally come out to a party again." A guy said with a thick Scottish accent. He gave Tara a quick hug before turning to me. "Who's your friend, Tara?"

"Chibs, this is my friend Lynx. We were roommates in college and she's visiting for a little while." She turned to me and pointed to each club member in the group. "Lynx, this is Chibs, Juice, Happy and Tig."

I was just about to say hi, when Tig jumped up and walked right up to me. I was a little taken aback, but his childish grin was amusing.

"Damn, I shoulda gone to college if I could have had a roommate that looked like you. Did you and Tara have any naked pillow fights?" Tig asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed as I took the beer Jax was offering me. He narrowed his eyes at Tig, not that it fazed him. I sighed and patted Tig on the shoulder.

"Well, what happens in college, stays in college." I said with a teasing wink. Jax laughed as Tig's eyes widened with what I could only assume were mental pictures of naked pillow fights. Chibs rolled his eyes and pulled Tig back by his leather vest.

"Sorry about him, he doesn't get out much." Juice said with a little red in his cheeks. I looked over at him and grinned. His big brown eyes were a stark contrast to the tribal tattoos on his head.

"It's okay, really. I'm not exactly easy to embarrass." I laughed. I noticed Juice's eyes roaming over me as I spoke. I smirked. "See something you like?"

"Yeah, I mean, uh, sorry." He said, his cheeks darkening. I shrugged and smiled, not offended at all to have someone who looked like Juice looking me up and down. In fact, if I had to be honest, I kind of liked it.

"So, Lynx, Tara was jus' telling me you're a tattoo artist back in New York?" Chibs said with a grin. I bit my lip for a split second before I nodded.

"Uh, yeah, I was." Tara raised her brow at me. I sighed and took another drink of my beer. "I worked out my two week notice last week. I'm just looking for another shop. They were a little uppity."

Tara narrowed her eyes at me as Chibs nodded and smiled. Luckily, a well-timed distraction came by means of a blonde girl in a short skirt slapping the shit out of another blonde in shorts that should really just be considered underwear.

"Touch him again and I'll fucking kill you." The blonde in the skirt spat at the other girl. Walking out of the building behind him was a huge guy with long hair. I assumed it must have been Opie.

"Should we do something?" Happy said, speaking for the first time since I got there. Jax looked over at him and shrugged.

"You want to get in the middle of a porn-star fight, be my guest." He said with a laugh. Happy shook his head silently and lit a cigarette. I unashamedly turned my attention back to the fighting blondes.

"Oh please, Lyla. I didn't hear him complaining." The booty-shorts girl said with a whore-like smirk. Lyla, the blonde in the skirt, grabbed a beer bottle and hurled it at the girl.

"Ima, just go." Opie said, wrapping an arm around Lyla's waist to hold her back. She had a wild look in her eye as she tried to lunge forward out of her husband's grip. Ima rolled her eyes as she walked over to a white Mercedes. She peeled out of the parking lot as several people watched in amusement.

"You all sure know how to throw a party." I said to no one in particular. Tara laughed and shook her head as Opie and Lyla walked over and joined us.

"Threesome idea didn't go over well?" Tig said with a grin. Opie shook his head and Lyla flipped him off. Luckily for Tig, Lyla seemed to have calmed down since Ima left. She chatted with Tara for a minute before noticing me.

"Oh! Hi, I'm sorry I have tunnel vision right now. I'm Lyla." She said, stretching a hand out towards me. I smiled uneasily and shook it. She laughed a little. "I swear I'm not usually like that. She just doesn't understand the word no."

"Yeah, flying beer bottles help send that message home. I'm Lynx." I said with a brighter smile. She nodded and turned back to Opie.

"Let's go home. Fighting makes me horny." She said openly. His eyes lit up and he smiled a silent farewell as he followed his wife to his bike. Tig and Chibs called out and whistled after them. I tried to hide a laugh, but Juice caught me.

"They're always like that. Have you ever rode?" He asked, flipping his cigarette butt on the ground and squishing it with his boot. I raised my eyebrow, at a loss of what he meant. A childlike, yet sexy smile grew on his face. "Motorcycles. Have you ever rode a motorcycle." I laughed, feeling abnormally deft.

"No, sorry, I didn't know where you were going with that. I thought maybe fights made you horny to." I said, loving the way it made his cheeks darken again.

"I mean, they do, but uh," He stammered. I smiled and chuckled silently. Happy clapped him on the back with a smile that still didn't help make him look any less frightening.

"Good job." Happy said flatly. Juice scowled at him and turned back to look at me. He shrugged, knowing full well that he stuck his foot in his mouth.

"Let's go." I said, standing up and smiling at him. Tara just smiled silently as Jax raised his brow and nodded my way. Juice took the hint and stood up, taking my hand. We walked over to one of the almost identical Harleys and he handed me a helmet. I wrinkled my nose but put it on my head. I purposefully fumbled with the strap for a minute until he noticed. He smiled and reached under my chin.

"Here, it can be kinda tricky the first time." He said, fastening the strap under my chin. He smiled as he dropped his hand. "I don't know how, but you make that look cute."

"You just said cute, didn't you?" I said with a grin. He shrugged and smiled.

"Guess I did. Wrap your hands around my stomach." He said as I climbed on the back of his back, uncharacteristically clumsy. I did as he said, noticing that his stomach was flat and hard, even through his vest.

"Don't let go." He called above the roaring engine as he gave it some gas and pulled out towards the road. I grinned as I put my head against his strong back. I couldn't tell if it was the adrenaline or something else, but my stomach felt like it had a whole monarch migration going on in there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this story really has my interest as far as writing goes. I just want to point out ****before****going any further that this is going to be AU. I don't tend to follow the plot line very much, but sometimes I do use some events from the show here and there. With that being said, I hope you enjoy! Rating may change eventually, if it does I'll change it accordingly prior to upload. Please review, but more importantly: ENJOY!**

We sped down the highway, leaving Charming behind and heading up a mountain. Juice pulled off the road, startling me with the sudden bump. He flipped the kickstand down and cut the bike off. I immediately let go of his waist and slid off the motorcycle. I looked around, wondering why we had suddenly stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"You can take the helmet off, unless you're that bad at walking." Juice said with a teasing smile. I laughed at the thought of how I must look standing with it still on. I loosened the strap and took it off, handing it over to him. He sat it on the seat and headed down a faint trail I hadn't noticed before. He paused when I didn't move.

"Come on, I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly. I bit my bottom lip, knowing that sound judgment would probably advise against following a strange biker down a deserted trail, but I did it anyways. We walked between the boulders and down the dirt trail for a few minutes before coming to a clearing. Juice stopped and sat down. I wasn't exactly dressed to sit in the dirt, but hell, you only live once.

The view from our seat was astounding. You could see the highway twisting through the land, even in this darkness. What really made it so beautiful was the twinkling of lights coming from Charming. There weren't many in comparison to New York, but that's what made it even more scenic.

"This sure beats the view from my fourth floor walk-up." I said, more to myself than Juice. He turned his attention to me and raised a brow.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing when I first moved here. You seem like more of a city girl though." He said as he pulled out a pack of smokes. He offered me one, which I took graciously.

"I am, or at least I was. You're from New York, aren't you?" I asked before lighting the cigarette with his zippo. He laughed and blew out a trail of smoke.

"Is it still that obvious?" He asked, turning his eyes back to the valley in front of us. I shrugged and took a drag.

"Nah, not really. I could just barely catch your accent. Perk of growing up in the city, you can always pick out a fellow New Yorker." I said before puffing out smoke rings. Juice didn't say anything for a few minutes as we both just sat in silence and watched headlights heading towards Charming.

"So, how long before you head back to the big apple?" Juice asked, looking over at me. I shook my head and sighed.

"Don't think I'll be going back for a while. I quit my job and didn't renew my lease, so there's really nothing to go back to. I'll probably head out in a couple weeks or so, I don't want to burden Tara and Jax." I said with a lapse in judgment. I hadn't even told Tara that yet.

Juice nodded and flicked his cigarette butt off the cliff edge.

"No boyfriend or husband that's going to wonder where you went?" He asked, not meeting my eyes. I laughed, relaxing a little.

"Hardly." I said simply. Juice didn't pry, thank god. I noticed he was looking at me again. This time it wasn't so much of a checking out, like back at the clubhouse, but more of an interested gaze. "What?" I asked quietly. Juice shrugged.

"Just thinking about New York and stuff. I guess we're kind of on the same train. I got into some trouble back in Queens and fucking bolted. I don't even know how I ended up in Charming, exactly. I just left everything behind and headed West, looking for a small town where no one knew my name or my story." He said, laying everything out on the line. I sucked my bottom lip in and raised my brow. He laughed a little as he looked at me. "You're beautiful, you know?"

My lip slipped out of my teeth and my mouth fell open a little. I had to be completely honest with myself. It had been a long time since anyone called me beautiful. Hot, sexy, bangin, yeah, I was used to those terms, but not beautiful. I actually felt my cheeks warm. Juice smiled and turned back to the view.

"Thanks." I whispered, looking at his strong arms and jaw while I had the chance to do so without being caught. His skin was a darker shade of tan than most guys in the club, making the black ink on his arms and head seem almost natural. I was just about to ask him why he'd brought me out here when his phone rang. He sighed and pulled out a flip-phone from a hidden pocket inside his vest.

There were a few yeahs and whens and finally an okay before he flipped it shut. He looked over at me and frowned a little. Apparently, the call meant an end to our little excursion.

"Sorry, Lynx. I've got to go somewhere. Club stuff." He said vaguely as he offered me his hand. I took it, enjoying the strength and warmth on my skin. With his help, I stood up and smiled.

"It's cool." I said. My voice must have given away my disappointment, because Juice frowned as he brushed a blue strand of hair out of my face before heading back down the trail to his Harley. We walked back in silence.

When we got back to the bike, he handed me his helmet as he started the engine. I slid in on, careful not to undo the strap, and took my place behind him. When I wrapped my arms around him again, I thought I felt him sigh. He pulled out, heading down the same highway we'd gazed upon from the cliff. I hid my face from the wind, using his back as a barrier.

When we got back to the clubhouse, he stopped and let me off without cutting his bike off. I handed the helmet over and turned to walk over to Tara.

"Lynx, wait." Juice called out over the engine. When I turned around, he was standing right behind me. "Do you have your cell?" He asked, reaching his hand out. I pulled it out of my back pocket and handed it to him with a furrowed brow.

He flipped through a couple screens until he found my contacts and started entering information in. I smiled as he handed it back to me a minute later. I pressed call and heard a buzzing. He pulled out an iPhone from his jeans pocket and smiled.

"It's my personal number. I was an ass and assumed you'd want it." He said before saving my number in his phone and sliding it back in his pocket. "Cute dog, by the way."

I laughed and watched as he got back on his bike. Chibs was waiting on his own motorcycle, shaking his head and saying something to Juice I couldn't hear over the roaring motorcycles. Juice just shook his head and followed Chibs out of the parking lot.

"That was quite a long motorcycle ride there, Lynx." Tara teased as she walked up from behind me. I laughed and shrugged.

"Don't know what you're implying exactly." I said with a smile as she stopped beside me. "Do they always get called away like that?"

Tara sighed and nodded. I looked around and noticed that most of the motorcycles were gone.

"Yeah, it happens enough for it to be expected. Jax and the others headed out a few minutes before y'all got here. This is when we normally head home, it's up to you though. There's free alcohol if you want to stay here." She said with a weak smile. I shook my head and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Nah, let's head back to your place, darlin." I kidded her. She laughed and pulled out her keys as we headed over to her suv. Once we were on the road, Tara glanced over at me.

"When were you going to mention quitting your job?" She asked casually. I sighed and looked out of the window.

"It doesn't really matter. I've got enough saved up for a while." I said, trying to brush it off. Tara wasn't buying it.

"So you're looking for another shop in Manhattan?" She glanced at me again, catching the look on my face. She sighed, but didn't say anything else.

Once we were through her front door, she stopped and looked me in the eyes. I held her gaze for a minute before looking down at my dirt covered heels.

"Lynx, what's going on? I love that you're here, but I get the feeling something is going on." She said, taking my hand and pulling me over to the couch. Alice heard us and came bolting down the hall from the guest room. I stood and let her outside to relieve herself, thankful for the few minutes to gather my thoughts. It really wasn't like Tara and I to keep stuff from each other, but I didn't want her caught up in my mess.

Alice trotted back inside and over to Tara's feet, grabbing a tennis ball on the way. Tara tossed the ball down the hall as I made my way to the seat beside her. She looked over at me as Alice brought her the ball back.

"I'm not going back to New York, Tara. I sold what furniture and stuff I had, and the rest is in transit up to my dad's house. I just needed to get out of there and start a new life." I said quietly, taking the ball from Alice and tossing it down the hall again. Tara frowned and leaned back against the arm of the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me before? If you want a new beginning I completely get that. I ran to Chicago, remember?" She said, hitching her shoulder. I started undoing my braid absentmindedly as I let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know. I didn't want to bring it up. I just wanted to spend some time together before I head back out." I said looking up at her.

"Head out where, Lynx? Do you have a plan?" She asked with concern. I felt unwelcome tears threaten my eyes. I looked up at the light fixture on the ceiling, burning the tears away.

"No, not yet. I just want to wind down for a little bit while I'm here and deal with that shit later." I said weakly. Tara leaned forward and pulled me into a hug. When I pulled back, she had a smile on her face.

"You can stay here as long as you want and I'm here to talk if you need to." She said, thankfully deciding not to press the issue any farther. Her smile widened. "So, you're digging Juice aren't you?"

I looked at her sternly before busting into laughter. Alice barked at me, feeling as though we were laughing at her. I picked her up and sat her in my lap, petting her behind the ears.

"I mean, he's pretty much the opposite of the last person I dated. Which happens to mean he's exactly what I'm in to. His skin reminds me of caramel." I said dreamily. Tara laughed, earning a sharp look from Alice.

"He's Puerto Rican, I'm pretty sure they all have that color skin. I have to say though, he's probably the sweetest one that isn't with anybody." She said with a smile. I bit my bottom lip and covered my face with my hands. "What did you two get up to while you were gone, miss?"

"Talking and sitting on a cliff overlooking the valley." She gave me a disbelieving look. I put my hands up. "Scouts honor."

"So, a Son took you out to the middle of nowhere and you just trusted him not to kill you or worse?" She said with a high brow. My jaw dropped a little. She laughed and shook her head. "I'm kidding, Lynx. They wouldn't do something like that to you."

"Good to know after the fact." I said with a chuckle. "So, what exactly is up with their vests?" I asked over Alice's snores. Tara's eyes widened

"Please don't let them hear you call them that." She said, laughing uncontrollably. I narrowed my eyes. "Sorry, sorry, I grew up around it so it's just funny to hear them called that. They're kuttes. They're like a uniform to them. If you have one of their kuttes, then you're one of them. Once you're in you get the reaper and the two rockers on the back along with the charter on the front. There are other patches that mean different things but it's a long story." She said, shrugging her shoulders. I could tell she was still laughing on the inside.

"As happy as you seem to be with my lack of outlaw motorcycle club knowledge, I am going to have to cut your fun short. I'm about to fall asleep right here." I said with an accidental yawn. Tara smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, same here. I know the time change is crazy so whenever you wake up you're welcome to whatever is in the kitchen. Make yourself at home." She said, giving me another hug and a kiss on the cheek. We both headed down the hall and into our separate rooms.

I sat Alice on the bed and tossed my phone next to her as I got undressed. As I dug through my bag for a shirt to sleep in, Alice started growling. I turned around and narrowed my eyes at her.

"What is your problem?" I asked, walking over and petting her. I noticed my phone screen had lit up with a text message. It must have vibrated and upset her. I laughed and picked it up as she laid back down. I smiled, opening the text from Juice.

**_Sorry again about 2nite. Breakfast tmmrw?_**

I looked at the clock and frowned a little. It was already three o'clock in the morning and he was talking breakfast? I considered it for a few minutes before texting him back.

**_Pick me up at 10 and it's a deal. Stop saying sorry_**

I crawled into bed and checked my email as I waited for him to respond. Besides a couple marketing emails and an email from my ex, Teddy, there wasn't much there. My phone vibrated just as I was reading Teddy's email about how he was sorry for rushing me and kept going on and on. I deleted it without finishing and switched back to my text messages.

**_Cool. Goodnight, Lynx. See you at 10._**

I grinned and set an alarm for nine before sliding down in the bed and curling up with Alice. I pulled her close to me and fell asleep quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know if Alice or my phone did a better job of waking me up. As soon as the first note of "Headlights" by Eminem started playing, Alice started licking my face. I laughed and rolled over, turning the alarm off and pushing Alice away from my face. I laid back and smiled up at the ceiling for a couple minutes.

After a few deep breaths, I got up and started getting ready. I fed Alice and made sure she had enough water before I hopped in the shower, hurrying so I would have enough time to get ready. I was scrunching my hair in a towel so it would curl up when I heard my phone vibrating.

"Shit." I said, dropping the towel and jogging over to get my phone. "Hello?" I said, slightly out of breath.

"Uh, hey it's Juice." He said with a bit of a laugh. I smiled, but then it faltered a little.

"Are you calling to cancel on me?" I said, teasing him but secretly hoping that wasn't the case.

"What? No, I was just making sure you were awake. Why would I cancel on you? I love breakfast." Juice said cheerfully. I sighed silently with relief.

"I thought it might be club stuff or something, that's all. What time is it?" I said, walking back into the bathroom to throw on some mascara and eyeliner. For some reason the sound of his breathing made me smile.

"9:30, are you going to be ready at 10 or do I need to wait?" He asked politely. I laughed, almost stabbing myself in the eye with my kohl pencil.

"I'll be ready. I woke up at 9. I'll see you in a little bit then?" I asked, moving on to my right eye.

"Yeah I may be a little early though." He said as started hearing wind in the background.

"Okay, that's fine. I should be ready in a couple minutes." I lied, looking down at my underwear. He didn't say anything, but I could hear the wind in the background. Alice started barking as I took my wet towel from her.

"Is that your dog?" Juice asked with a chuckle. "What'd you do to her?" I laughed.

"I stopped her from turning a towel into rags." I said, snarling my nose at her playfully. I heard his bike crank up, loudly. "Are you going to hang up or do I get to stay on the phone and hear your bike until you get here?"

"Sorry, I'll see you in a few minutes, Lynx." He said with embarrassment. I still heard the roaring in the background, laughing I ended the call. I rushed over to my bag and pulled out a pair of bright red skinny pants and a white leather, sleeveless top. I slipped on my tennis shoes and headed out to the rental car to get my black ankle boots and hurried back inside to wait on Juice. I had just closed the door and started a game of tug-a-war with Alice when Jax came walking down the hall in nothing but grey sweatpants and Juice knocked on the door.

Jax brushed his hair out of his face and opened the door. Juice smiled and gave Jax a small wave. Jax stepped aside, letting Juice inside as he furrowed his brow.

"Something up?" Jax said with a yawn. Juice looked at him for a minute before raising his brow in alarm.

"Oh, no. I'm here for Lynx, no offense Jax but she's a much prettier breakfast date." Juice's face lit up in a blinding smile. Jax laughed and nodded as he went to the fridge, grabbed a carton of orange juice, and headed back down the hall without another word.

Juice bent down and scratched Alice under the chin. I was surprised when she rolled over to her back and let him rub her belly. Usually, she didn't trust strangers enough to do that. He grinned up at me as he stood back up.

"She's a sweetheart. Are you ready to go?" He asked, brushing his hands on his dickies. I nodded and put Alice in the back yard, promising her that I'd bring her a treat. She got distracted by a leaf skipping across the ground and couldn't have cared less that I was leaving. I walked back through the house and out of the front door, finding Juice standing by his bike. He grinned and handed me his helmet before swinging his leg over the bike.

I climbed on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. A few seconds later, we were on our way towards downtown Charming. He took it slow, obviously enjoying the beautiful day. He pulled the bike into a spot in front of a small diner with a sign that read Lumpy's Family Restaurant. He cut the engine as I climbed off the bike, taking the helmet off this time. He laughed and took it, hanging it on the handlebars.

"Do you like pancakes?" Juice asked as he opened the door for me. I looked at him and made a disbelieving face.

"I'm a human, Juice. What type of person doesn't like pancakes?" I said, sliding into a booth and smiling at him. He was even cuter in the daylight.

"What can I get you, hon?" A waitress asked, not looking away from Juice. He ordered pancakes and coffee for both of us before turning back to me. The waitress glanced over at me for a millisecond before stomping off towards the kitchen.

"So, did everything go okay last night?" I started the conversation since all he could seem to do was look at me. He shrugged and leaned back in the seat.

"Yeah, it was fine. What do you have planned for today?" Juice said, changing the subject quickly. The waitress returned and sat the pancakes down a little roughly before turning on her heel and leaving without a word. I hitched my shoulder as I poured some syrup on the stack of pancakes.

"These are really good." I said after taking a couple bites. Juice was already half-way through his breakfast by the time I had eaten one pancake. I laughed, getting his attention. "Were you hungry?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry I was. Take your time, Lynx." He said with a smile as he picked up his coffee. I nodded, a little embarrassed that I was already pretty full from the one pancake. Juice caught on to the fact that I was more than less moving my food around instead of eating it.

He pulled out a twenty and dropped it on the table before standing and reaching out for my hand. With a laugh, I took his hand and followed him out to his bike. Something about the way he held my hand made me forget about how shitty the rest of my life was. All that really mattered was him touching me.

"I'm going to kiss you." Juice said simply as he pulled me to him. Had I wanted to object, I wouldn't have had time. He pressed his lips to mine slowly, like he was asking for permission. The smell of his aftershave and the taste of this morning's coffee made my lips part automatically as I kissed him back.

There was something about the way he felt against my body. At first, it was like he was asking permission, but then it was like I was lost in him. I didn't notice that we were on the main street of a town that was pretty busy with people and families walking down the sidewalks. All I noticed was the feel of Juice's lips, tongue and hands on me as I stood in front of him while he sat on his bike.

Yeah, if my mom had stopped talking to me because I wouldn't marry a banker, she would really flip that I was making out with a biker I just me. That was if we ever talked again.


	4. ALERT

**A/N: PLEASE BE ADVISED THAT THE RATING IN THIS STORY HAS BEEN CHANGED TO MATURE DUE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING**

**WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY::::::::::::**


	5. Chapter 4

Juice and I were riding out of Charming at a comfortable speed. I found myself relaxing and loosening my grip around his waist as I started to get lost in the freedom of the road. We rode for about an hour before Juice pulled the bike into a gravel parking lot connected to a small, empty park. I looked around after sliding off the bike.

There was a wide, running stream beyond the lush, green grass scattered with picnic tables. I made my way towards the stream, too lost in my own mind to realize I was leaving Juice behind. Something about the serenity of the little park drew me in. I sat down on the bench closest to the stream and rested my back on the table top, losing myself in the sight and sound of the flowing water.

Somehow, thoughts of New York started taking over what had been a peaceful mind. I frowned as I heard my mother's voice in my head, screaming at the top of her lungs when I needed her most. The first time I'd needed her since middle school and she turned me away like I'd spat in her face. I guess it came from the years of arguments and missed holidays, but somehow I'd thought she would put that aside just that once.

"You okay?" Juice asked, lighting a cigarette as he leaned up against a tree by the table. I shook the negative memories out of my head before looking at him. The way the sun danced across his dark skin made me melt. I felt a tingling warmth growing inside me, just by watching him smoke a cigarette in a park.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said quietly, hoping the stream had his attention so I could ogle him some more. My luck ran out and he stepped away from the tree, walking over to the picnic table where I sat. I couldn't breathe as he placed his hands flat on the table on either side of me. I bit my lip before raising my eyes from my lap to his eyes. They were set on my face, surprisingly.

"I like your hair." Juice whispered with a grin. I cracked a smile and leaned my head back, letting my blue locks flow down my back. He brought his right hand up and took a handful in his fist. "It's soft."

"I know." I said with a little nod while taking the cigarette that was dangling from his lips in my hand. I took a long drag, holding in the smoke for a minute before blowing it up towards the sky in a long, blue trail. I rarely smoked, but I needed something to take off the edge I was feeling due to Juice's proximity. He took the cigarette away from me and flicked it away, obviously disregarding the no littering signs posted around the park.

"Is that where the anarchy comes in? Littering in parks?" I said with a teasing grin. Juice's growing smile distracted me until I felt his hands on my hips, squeezing just enough to be holding on.

"Nah, the anarchy comes from what I'd like to do to you on this table." Juice growled while he moved his mouth down to my neck, kissing it softly at first. I inhaled sharply as he nipped my throat a little before running his tongue lightly over the spot.

"Well, I don't see any signs against what I'm sure you're thinking." I whispered, immediately wondering if I should really be throwing that much caution to the wind. Juice's hands moved down to my thighs, chasing that second thought from my head.

"Baby, I'm not sure you want to tempt me." Juice said huskily, trailing kisses up to my mouth. The warmth of his tongue sliding against my own ignited a fire that hadn't been stoked in a long time. I reached out and grabbed him by the belt, pulling myself closer to him and undoing the buckle in one smooth motion. I could see his pants tightening as he grew harder and larger against the zipper. I had just enough time to undo the button above his fly before he acted.

Juice slid me back on the wooden tabletop and pressed his body against mine, forcing my back down on the table as he followed. I swung my legs around, now lying lengthwise on the tabletop with Juice pressing down on top of me. With one hand wrapped in my hair, Juice ran his other hand over the soft leather of my top before sliding it underneath and tracing his fingers across the sensitive skin of my stomach.

A low moan escaped my mouth just as Juice sat up on his knees, straddling my waist. The look in his eyes made me feel safe and sexy at the same time, erasing any prior knowledge of our surroundings. His hands roamed my torso until he settled on my breast, rubbing and massaging it over my top like we were in high school. His other hand had motives that were more adult, finding its way to the buttons that held the pants closed. He leaned over me as he made quick work of the buttons and slid his hand down between the red denim of my jeans and the black lace of my thong.

"Here I thought you might need some help. You're so wet, Lynx." Juice said with a smirk as he pulled the fabric to the side and ran one finger between the lips of my yearning middle. I bit down hard on my lip as he slid that finger slowly down from my sensitive clit to my opening, I tried to move my hips up a little, but he pushed them back down with that hand as he circled the opening slowly.

"Mmmm, Juice. Please." I groaned with wonderful frustration. He continued teasing as I took his hand that was still resting on my breast, slowly moving it up to my lips. I kissed his knuckles before opening his hand and licking his index finger slowly. His eyes widened as I smirked mischievously before taking that same finger in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it as I sucked.

"God, Lynx. You're such a bad girl." Juice half whispered and half moaned. My move had encouraged him to stop teasing. He slipped his finger inside me slowly as a grin spread across his face again.

"You're so fucking tight, Lynx. Tell me you aren't a virgin." He asked breathily. I shook my head as I pulled his hand away from my mouth, letting it rest in the curve of my neck. My reassurance kicked Juice into action.

He tugged my pants and underwear down below my knees in one swift motion before doing the same with his own pants and boxers. My eyes widened reflexively as I took in the considerable length of his hard, thick member hovering just above my stomach as he ripped the condom wrapper open with his teeth. Juice slid the condom on quickly before hovering over me again, his mouth reconnecting with my own.

I felt his tip rubbing my overly sensitive clit as he worked me into a frenzy again. Just as I felt like I was going to explode, he pulled away from the swollen nub and pushed into me, raising my hips slightly with his hand on my bare ass. I bit down on his bottom lip as I felt my insides stretching to accommodate the welcome intrusion.

"You feel so good, Lynx. Fucking Damnit." He groaned as I lifted my hips a little more. "I'm going to go all the way in, okay?"

I couldn't believe he was serious, but as I nodded anyways, I felt even more of him, filling me completely. I moaned loudly, enjoying the fullness of him as he rocked his hips, building me up to a high that I was so close to crashing down from. I felt my breath quicken as my insides started pulsing. Seconds later, I felt myself tightening around him as ecstasy hit me like a ton of bricks. I heard myself calling his name.

"Jesus, baby, you're so beautiful. You going to be okay with co.." Juice's question was cut off as he snapped his head to the side at the sound of approaching footsteps. I followed his gaze and saw a police officer walking briskly towards us. I groaned Juice looked back at me and hung his head before quickening the pace that he thrust into me.

"Hey! This is a public park you idiot! You can't do that shit here!" The short, blonde woman yelled as she stopped, obviously too uncomfortable to get any closer as her presence didn't stop Juice from fucking me. Any normal person would have lost the mood as soon as someone walked up, let alone a cop. Obviously, Juice and I were certifiable because I felt even more wild magnetism towards him as he reached his own climax.

"I'm not getting arrested, Juice. You better know how to ride that bike as well as you know how to fuck." I whispered in Juice's ear just before he pulled his still hard dick out of me. A dark smile grew on his handsome face as he nodded.

"You two are both going to jail. Who the hell finishes with someone standing here?" The obviously embarrassed cop yelled as Juice and I pulled our pants back on. I smiled and shrugged.

"We just thought you were into watching. Why else would you have let us finish?" I said, hoping to throw her off. It worked like a charm as she got flustered enough to miss Juice walking behind her and over to the bike.

"Hey! Off the motorcycle! This is ridiculous! Are you just going to leave her here?" The cop exclaimed as Juice started his Harley. He shook his head and smiled as he pulled out a gun from his kutte. I sprinted past the frozen police officer as she just stared at Juice, lip trembling.

"First fucking day and this shit happens? Put the gun down or I'll shoot." The woman yelled, nervously getting her own pistol out of her holster. I hopped on behind Juice and could only watch as he shot out the two back tires of the squad car before hauling ass out of the parking lot, leaving a screaming, pissed cop behind with no way of chasing us.


End file.
